The present invention relates to the field of structure fabrication and devices therefor. More specifically, in one embodiment the invention provides pipe connectors for construction of structures from pipe such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and other plastic pipe.
PVC pipe and other types of pipe are well known. In addition to the conventional applications of such pipe to the transport of water, air and other materials, pipe has often been utilized in the construction of structures since it provides a readily available, inexpensive, easy to utilize, reasonably sturdy, and versatile structural material. Merely by way of example, PVC pipe has been utilized in the construction of lawn furniture and other outdoor structures, in large part because it requires little maintenance without the deterioration problems associated with metal and wood.
In some instances, structures made of plastic pipes have used conventional pipe connectors in their fabrication. For instance, such structures may use a conventional 90.degree. ell at a corner of such structures. While meeting with substantial success, such applications of conventional pipe connectors has also presented substantial difficulties. For example, each type of connection must be uniquely fabricated. This presents difficulties because a primary goal of the use of PVC pipe in construction is low cost, but the need to fabricate a vast array of connectors tends to increase this cost.
Other pipe connector systems have also been proposed which are especially suited for structural fabrication using pipe. For example, German Patent No. 1,249,598 discloses a pipe connector system which includes a body from which various extensions are provided. The extensions are slotted, for compression when a pipe is connected to the extension for tight gripping. However the pipe connector of German Patent No. 1,249,598 suffers from many of the limitations noted above. In particular, the pipe connector system disclosed therein requires the fabrication of a unique connector for each application in a structure. For example, it would be necessary to fabricate a different connector for internal corners than for external corners in a structure.
Other pipe connector systems include those of U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,682 (Canepa) which discloses a pipe connector system with a body which may be split and U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,798 (Barton) discloses a connector with split ends.
From the above it is seen that an improved pipe connector assembly is desired for construction of structures from pipe.